Jeese's Sick Day
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Becky has to take care of Jesse, while he is sick. Along with Michelle and Kelly who are sick as well. But, what happens when Jesse dreams about what would've happen if he never would've meet Becky.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever through what woukd've happened if Jeese never had meet Becky. What would've happen if Becky ended up with Joey instead? Would they have any kids?

It was a stormy looking day outside and even thou it was 6 in the morning, Becky was getting ready for work. Nicky and Alex's bus picked them up at 8:15 so they were going to be waking up in another hour or so.

"What time is it" coughed Jeese, from the bedroom.

"It's almost 6:30"said Becky "Are you feeling any better" she asked

"I'm feeling fine" Jesse, while getting outta bed and heading toward out the door toward the living room, Becky followered him.

"You don't look like you feel well" she said, while putting on the coffee maker and starting to make breakfast.

'I'm okay" Jeese said then coughing a few times,

Becky went to wake up the twins and went back into the kitchen. Jeese was laying on the couch in the living room and didn't hear when Becky went back into the kitchen.

Nicky and Alex were in the kitchen dressed for school and were eating breakfast.

"I don't like these" said Alex, pushing the dish away.

"These are yucky" said Nicky, pushing his away too.

The boys had bcome so picky lately.

"Here" said Becky and she handed the boys each a pop tart.

"Hey" said Nicky "I wanted the chocolate one" grabbing it outta Alex's hand who had strawberry one.

"Here" said Becky again. She handed a chocolate one to Nicky.

The boys went into the family room which was right near the living room and watched TV until their bus came.

When Becky walked back into the living room, she found that Jeese was asleep on the couch. She put her hand on his forehead, then walked into the bathroom to get the thermometer.

Becky stopped into her daughter's bedroom and carried her daugher into the living room and placed her in the playpin.

Becky placed the thermometer in Jeese's ear and frowned when it read "102.1 degrees"

It was almost 8:10am and the twins were getting ready for the bus.

"Do you have your lunches, homework"said Becky, to each of the twins.

"Yes" they both said

The yellow bus came and both of the twins were off to school.

Becky walked back into the living room and found Jeese awake. She went over to him and sat down. "I know you're not feeling well" she siad.

"I'm okay. I have a meeting at the record company at 10 today" he coughed, then tried to get off the couch before Becky pushed him back.

"you're running a fever, coughing and sneezing" she siad "I think it's best if you stay home and rest.

After a few minutes Jeese agreed to cancel his meeting and found himself back in bed and was soon asleep.

"Hi Danny" said Becky, on the phone. "I won't need a ride to work today. Jeese is sick with what looks like to be the flu and I have no one to watch Kristina." she said.

"I hope Jeese feels better" said Danny. "Michelle came home sick yesterday and today both her and Kelly are home" he said "I won't be going to work either" he added "because there is no one to watch them"

"You can bring them over here, Danny" Becky said

"That would be great" said Danny "But, I hope it isn't too much trouble" he asked

"It will be fine" said Becky

Once off the phone Becky got Kristina's diaper changed and got her dressed. She put Kristina into her playpin and put some blankets and pillows on each of the couches for the girls.

She quickily went to the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and put her hair in a ponytail.

She put a blanket over Jeese and kissed his forehead.

"It is no fun being sick" she heard him say before she walked out the bedroom into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost 9am when Danny arrived with Michelle and Kelly. "Thanks" said Danny, before leaving for work.

"I have both couches setup for each of you." said said, showing them one of the couches. "the other couch is in the family room"she added

After Danny had left Becky said

"I want to watch Dora" said Kelly "I want to watch Dora" she said again. She was wearing her Dora footie PJ's and she had her Dora doll in her hand as well.

"I know you like Dora" said Becky

While Kelly was watching Dora, Becky went itno the family room to check on Michelle.

"I was supposed to go with Lisa tonight to try on dresses for the dance in a few weeks" she coughed. "and today at school all the 8th graders were going to get to go through the high school" she said sadly.

"I know" said Becky "There will probably be other times to go through it thou. And you and Lisa can go dress shopping for the dance when you're feeling better,

"It just isn't fair" Michelle said

"I know" said Becky

Becky went down to the bedroom to check on Jeese and he was still sleeping. She went back into the living room where Kelly watching Barney. Barney was ending and Kelly was singing the song at the end. "I love you, you love me, we're one big family" she kept singing along. Becky remembered when Nicky and Alex were her age, they used to love barney. "with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too" Kelly finished singing the song

"I like barney" she smiled and then coughed and sat on the couch.

"I know you do" said Becky, smiling.

Becky put Kristina down for her nap. And then checked on Jeese. He was still running a fever.

I wonder what you're dreaming about"she said "hoping this makes you feel better" she gave him a kiss on the forehead and closed the bedroom door and let him sleep.

**"I have someone I want you to meet" said Danny, one day to Joey. **

**"Ok" said Joey **

**"Her name is Rebecca Donaldson" said Danny **

**"Who is she" asked Joey **

**"She is someone who I meet a few days ago" he replied "she is really someone who I think you would like" he added **

**"I'm not sure" said Joey **

**"Don't be shy, Joey" said Danny "just meet her" he added **

**"Ok, Danny" said Joey **

**"Ok, I told her you'll pick her up tomorrow at 6" said Danny **

**Joey gave Danny a look. But, took the peice of paper that Danny had handed to him that had. **

**Rebecca Donaldson**

**22 Lock St Apt 75 **

**1(650) 334-5555 **

**The next day, Joey went and picked Rebecca up. **

**"He" he said in a shy face **

**"Hello" she said "So, you're Danny's friend" she asked **

**"Yeah" said Joey **

**"So your working as a teacher" she asked **

**"Yeah" he said "I am also a stand-up comic during the night on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays at a new place that opened up called Joey's place" he said "a friend of mine opened it up with me a few years ago" he added **

**Joey drove to a pizza place called "Pete's Pizza" **

**"You like pizza" he asked **

**Of course" she said **

**That night Joey and Rebecca shared a pizza. **

**"That was AWESOME" said Rebecca**

**"It sure was" said Joey **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Becky had a pot of chicken soup on the stove. Kristina was in her playpin playing and had been feed already. Michelle was sleeping and Kelly was watching TV.

All of a sudden the phone rang and it was Joey calling

"Hi Joey" said Becky

"Hi" said Joey "I have a bit of a problem" he siad "I think I kind of messed something up here at the studio. Is Jesse available to talk" he asked

"Jesse is sick" said Becky "I think he has the flu that has been going around and has been sleeping since this morning"

"Ok" said Joey "Just tell him to call me when he gets the chance" he siad before hanging up the phone

Becky walked into the bedroom to check on Jesse and saw that he was awake.

"how you're feeling" she asked while sitting on the bed

"hobble" said Jesse coughing "never felt this sick before" he coughed again

Becky put her hand on Jesse's forehead "you're burning up" she said "let me take your temperature" grabbing the thermometer that was on the nightstand and placing under Jesse's tongue and when it beeped Becky read it. "103.0 degrees" she said

"Do you want anything" Becky asked

"No" Jesse coughed, as he layed back down

Becky walked over to their bathroom which was attched to their bedroom and gabbed some Vicks and some medicine. As she walked back outta the bathroom she heard something from the living room.

"That is mine"

"No it's not" cough

"mine" cough cough

She put the Vicks and the medicine on the nightstand in the bedroom and kissed Jesse on the forehead "I'll be right back" she said

She walked into the living room and saw that Michelle and Kelly were fight over a kindle fire

"It's mine" said Michelle, grabbing it from Kelly's hands

"No. Daddy told me I could use it" she was grabbing it too.

"You can watch Barney or one of those baby shows" said Michelle

"Those aren't baby shows" Kelly said, coughing on Michelle hands

"Ewww" said Michelle, dropping the Kindle Fire onto the hardwood woods, as Kelly blew her nose

"Look what you did, Kelly" said Michelle, seeing that the screen on the Kindle Fire

"You dropped it" said Kelly

"No" said Michelle "You did" she coughed and then sneezed

The screen on the kindle fire wasn't too bad. It just crack a little on the screen.

"I'm sure your dad can get it fixed" said Becky

Becky went into the kitchen and poured out 4 bowels of soup.

"Michelle" she said whiel bringing in a tray of soup with crackers placing it on Michelle's lap. And then went into the living room with the other tray and placing it on Kelly's lap. And then she went back into the kitchen and got the other tray for Jesse and went down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Are you up" she asked

"Yea" he said, pushing himself up

"Take your shirt off" she asked "I will rub some vicks on your chest"she asked

Becky helped him lift his shirt off and grabbed the vicks and rubbed it onto his chest and neck and onto his nose.

She gave Jeese 2 pills and said "these should help you feel better"she siad with a smile. She gave him a glass of water and he put the pills into his mouth and swollowed them.

And then he layed back down. Becky gave him a kiss and walked out the door.

It was 12:30pm by then and she had only a few hours before Nicky and Alex got home from school. She picked up Kristina out of her playpin and put her on the floor to play.

"I think I'm going to throw up" she heard Michelle say from the family room.

Back in the bedroom, Jeese was dreaming

**"Joey" said Becky a few months later "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." **

**It was a summer night in August and Joey and Becky had gone for a walk on a trail **

**"I love music"said Becky "I love to dance too" she said with a smile**

**"Me too" said Joey with a bigger smile **

**The stars were out and as Joey and Becky were walking they were holding hands.**

**"I can't believe how beautful it is out" said Becky, she was wearing a white dress that had flowers all over it. "I love how peaceful it is outside While walking Becky and Joey come upon a creek of water. **

**"Do you wanna go swimming" asked Becky **

**"I don't have my suite with me" said Joey **

**"Who needs a bathing suite" said Becky**

**"You mean" he asked **

**"Yeah" she said **

**"Ok" he said **

**Both of them undressed in the dark and then jumped into the water holding hands. They swam in the creek for an hour together. **

**"That was fun" said Becky, when they got out "she was putting her dress over her head. **

**"Sure was" said Joey "I never had that much fun in awhile" he said with a smile **

**"Do you want to go back to my apartment" asked Becky **

**"Ok" said Joey **

**A few hours had passed and Becky found herself laying right next to Joey. His body felt so warm next to hers and for the first time in her life she knew she was with someone that loved her. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Michelle" Becky said when she walked into the family room "Are you okay" she asked

"Not really" said Michelle coughing "I don't know what happen" she said "All of a sudden I just got dizzy and then the last thing I knew was I was vomiting" she said

Becky went over to Michelle and felt her forehead "you feel really warm" she said "I'm going to get the thermometer to take your temperature" said said before walking out the room.

"ok" coughed Michelle

Becky heard Kristina cry and went into her room. And picked her up. "you must need to be changed" she said Once she got Kristina changed she put her into her swing in the living room and turned it on. "you like that" she said and she heard Kristina laugh.

She walked down the hallway to tha bedroom to get the thermometer. And she walked back out and back into the family room.

Becky put the thermometer under Michelle's tongue and sat on the couch until it the thermometer, Becky took it out of Michelle's mouth. It read 101.1

"What is it" asked Michelle with a cough

"It's 101.1 degrees" said Becky "What hurts" asked Becky

"It is all over" said Michelle "my head, my throat and now my stomach" she said

"poor kid" Becky said rubbing Michelle's hand

Becky walked outta the family room and into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and it was only 1:00pm

She went into the laundry room and put a load of clothes in the drier that were in the washer and put a load of clothes in the washer. And then she walked into the kitchen and put a load of dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turned that on,

"Hi Danny" Becky said when the phone rang a few minutes later "yeah Michelle and Kelly are okay" she said

"Thats great" he said "I am not sure" he said

"Not sure of what" Becky asked

"Well, Vicki and I were planning on going to dinner tonight" Danny said "Can you watch the girls for a little bit longer" he asked

"I'm not sure" said Becky "Michelle has been running a fever of 101 and has been throwing up" Becky said "I also have Nicky and Alex coming home soon"

"Please" said Danny "I have something I need to tell Vicki" he said

"Ok" said Becky "I will watch them"

"Thanks Becky" said Danny

Becky hung up the phone and she walked into the living room.

"Hi baby" she said picking up Kristina who had been playing on the floor "things have been crazy today" she said "your dad is sick and your cousins are sick" she said "I hope we don't get it now"

Becky put Kristina back into her swing and turned on Elmo for her since Kelly was taking a nap. She walked into the kitchen and got the vaccum and went into the family room and learned up to vomit on the floor.

She sat down at the kitchen table to figure out what to have for dinner that night. Even thou it wasn't Friday it was going to be a pizza night.

She walked down the hallway to check on Jesse. She sat on the bed until he woke up. He coughed and then sneezed.

"What time is it" he said in a hoarsed voice

"almost 3" she said

Becky let Jesse go back to sleep and went into the living room.

"A few days ago mommy told me that he had a surprised for daddy" she heard Kelly

"what kinda surprise" asked Becky

"I don't know" said Kelly

Becky thought for a minute and she remembered something that Stephanie had said a few weeks ago and decided to call Stephanie to talk for a bit before the twins got home from school.

"Hi Steph" said Becky when Stephanie answered

"Hi" said Stephnaie "Whats up" she said "I just got outta class and am on my way to my dorm room" she said

Back in the bedroom Jessse was dreaming

**It was a stormy looking day outside. "Achoo" sneezed Becky from under the covers. "Achoo Achoo" she sneezed again, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand. **

**"Good morning" said Joey who was laying in bed next to her. **

**"Good morning" she said in a hoarsed voice **

**"Feeling okay" he asked **

**"Not really" she coughed **

**Joey kissed Becky on the forehead "you're warm" he said. **

**"Open up" said Joey with a thermometer and placing it under Becky's tongue. He sat on the bed and waited for it to beep. "101.1 degrees" it read. "Sorry you caught my cold" he said **

**"It's okay" coughed Becky "I could've gotten it from anywhere thou" she coughed again**

**A few minutes later and Joey brought in a tray that had some orange juice on it and some oatmeal, "just how you like it" he said placing the tray in front of Becky "and here" he said handing Becky 2 pills. She took them with some water. **

**After she was finish eating Joey took the tray away. "I'll let you sleep now" he said walking out the door. **

**When lunch time came he made Becky a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and put it on a tray with crackers. **

**She was up when he ended the room and he placed the tray in front of her. **

**"hungry" he asked **

**"yes" she said **

**"this soup is really good" she said putting a spoonful of it in her mouth **

**"glad you like it" smiled Joey **

**After Becky was done eating her soup and crackers. Joey grabbed the Vicks. "remove your shirt" he asked. **

**"Joey" she gave him a evil eye "I'm not going to" she sneezed **

**"It will help you breathe better" he said **

**"Ok" coughed Becky she removed the shirt she had on. **

**Joey rubbed the Vicks all over Becky's chest and put a blanket over her. **

**Becky knew now that Joey was there for her no matter what. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, what's up" said Stephanie

"Do you know anything about your dad and Vicki" asked Becky

"I talked to him yesterday" she said "he told me he had a surprise to tell me when I came home this weekend"

"Do you know what the surprise is" asked Becky

"Not sure" said Stephanie

Becky hung up the phone and just as she hung up the phone Nicky and Alex came through the door.

"Do you both have a good day" she asked the boys

"It was okay" they both said and they ran to their bedrooms

Becky went into the laundry room and put the clothes that were in the drier into a clothes basket and put the clothes that were in the washer into the drier. She carried the clothes baket into the living room and sat on the couch and started to fold a shirt until she heard something coming from the hallway.

Nicky and Alex were fighting over the remote to the TV in their room.

"I had that first" said Alex, grabbing it out of Nicky's hand

"No, you didn't" said Nicky, sticking out his tongue

"No, I had it" Alex, grabbed it out of Nicky's hand making Nicky fall to the ground.

Nicky got up and pushed Alex and then Alex pushed Nicky.

"Boys" said Becky "Stop fighting" she grabbed the TV remote from Alex's hand "if you can't stop fighting you can't watch any TV until tomorrow" she said

"NO FAIR" that both said "We'll be good" they said running back down to their bedrooms.

The phone rang and it was DJ calling.

"Hi DJ" said Becky

"I am sorry for calling" said DJ "I have a bit of a problem. The babysitter canceled on me and I need someone to watch Molly for me" she said

"You can bring her over here" said Becky

"Thanks" said DJ "I'll be over in an hour"

Down the hallway Jesse was dreaming

**Becky and Joey were on a beach in South Carolina. **

**"This is beauiful" said Becky **

**"Yes, it is" said Joey, smiling **

**The weather was warm and the sun was just setting. It has just rained an there was a rainbow looking over the water. **

**"Look" said Joey. There was a flying airplane in the sky which was landing right near them **

**"What is this" she asked Joey **

**"Just follow me" he said **

**Joey and Becky got onto the plane. **

**"Where are we going" asked Becky **

**"Not going to tell you" Joey said **

**Tha plane flew to another beach where Becky could see Danny waving. When the plane landed Becky and Joey got off. **

**Becky followered Joey to where Danny was. She also could see that he was not that only one there either. Michelle, Kelly and Vicki were there too. **

**Joey got down on this knee. And said to Becky. **

**"you have made me that happiest I have been in awhile" he said with a smile "Will you marry me" he asked **

**"Yes, Joey. I will marry you" Becky said giving Joey a hug and a kiss making them fall to the ground. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yes, I will like to order 2 pizza's" said Becky on the phone "one with sausage and the other with pepperoni"

"Nicky and Alex the pizza will be here in an hour" Becky called down the hallway after she was done on the phone.

She picked up Kristina from her swing and put her in her playpin. And then sat down on the couch.

"It has been a long day" she said to herself.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was DJ

"I can't stay long" said DJ coming into the house. Molly hugged Becky and then went into the living room.

"What time will you be picking her up" asked Becky

"Um.." said DJ hanging Becky a bag "I am not sure. Steve and I are supposed to go out of down tomorrow until tomorrow night and I just thought you could watch her till we get back" she said

"DJ" said Becky. It has happened before where DJ just didn't tell anyoen anything until the last minute.

"Please Aunt Becky" said DJ

"Ok" said Becky

DJ kissed Molly and left.

Becky heard something coming from outside and looked.

"Crap" she said to herself, grabbing Jesse's keys. It was raining and the windows were down on his car. "Be right back" Becky said quickily

It was pouring down rain and Becky was soak and wet by the time to got into Jesse's car and rolled the windows up.

Becky came into the house. And went down to the bedroom to change outta her wet clothes. She went over to Jesse who was still asleep and felt his forehead and put the thermometer in his ear and he was still running a fever of 102.1 degrees.

"Must be the flu" Becky thought to herself before walking out of the bedroom.

In the kitchen Becky was helping Nicky and Alex with their homework. Michelle was watching TV in the family room, Molly and Kelly were watching TV and Kristina was on the floor playing with blocks when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here" yelled Nicky and Alex. "Pizza's here" they yelled again.

"Be quiet" saiid Becky "your dad is sleeping"

A few minutes later they were all in the kitchen, expect for Jesse.

"This is good" said Molly

"I'm not really hungry" said Michelle holding her stomach

"I don't like this sauce" said Nicky

"Me either" said Alex

"I don't want any either" said Kelly "my throat is sore" she coughed and went back into the living room.

Becky was sitting down at the table feeding Kristina when the phone rang.

"I might not be able to pick up Michelle and Kelly until tomorrow" said Danny "Vicki just got news that her sister is in the hospital and we'll going to be leaving in a bit and might not be home till later" he said

"I can't" said Becky "Jeese is sick, I have Molly here for the night"

"But" said Danny

"No" said Becky

"Please" Danny said again

"Fine" said Becky hanging up the phone

"Achoo" Becky heard herself sneeze "I can't be getting sick. I can't be getting sick" she said to herself.

Back in the bedroom. Jeese was dreaming

**It was July 21st and it wsa Joey and Becky's big day. **

**"What are you doing" said DJ coming into Becky's hotel room early in the morning "trying to get rid of this sore throat and cough" coughed Becky, taking some medicine. **

**"Are you sure your okay" said DJ **

**"Yeah sure I am" coughed Becky from the bed **

**DJ went over to Becky. **

**"You know that Joey won't mind if you want to cancel the wedding" she said **

**"I am fine" said Becky "It just just allergies, I think" **

**DJ put her hand on Becky's forehead "you feel really warm" she said **

**Soon, Joey came into the room. **

**"It's our big day" he said with a smile **

**Becky didn't say anything. All she did was cough. **

**"Becky is sick, Joey" said DJ "**

**"Awwww" said Joey, sitting on the bed and hugging Becky **

**"I am okay" said Becky **

**"No, you're not" said Joey **

**"Ok. I am sick" said Becky "But, we can't cancel our wedding" she coughed **

**"Yes, you can" said DJ "It is just you both, my dad, Steph and I at the wedding. We can have it when you'll feeling better" she said **

**"Ok" coughed Becky **

**"Let's get you to the doctor for your appointment" said Joey a few days later. **

**Dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie Joey drove Becky to the doctors. **

**"I'm pretty sure it is only a cold" she said **

**"Let's just be on the safe side" said Joey "I want you healthy for the wedding in 2 weeks" **

**Once at the doctors. Becky and Joey both waitted in the waiting room until they were called. **

**"I hate filling these forms out" said Becky "Ummm" she thought to herself when she got to one question. "My last period" she thought to herself has more than a month ago. **

**Once called Becky followered a nurse down a hallway to a small room. **

**"Can you tell me your name" asked the nurse **

**"Rebecca Donaldson" said Becky **

**"Age" **

**"29" **

**Becky sat in a chair and the nurse put a blood pressure cuff over her arm, a oxygen monitor on her finger and a thermometer under her tongue. **

**The nurse wrote a few things down. **

**"Temperature 99.9" **

**"Oxygen level 91**

**"Blood pressure 130/40**

**Becky got up from the chair she was sitting in. She followered the nurse to a scale. She got on the scale and the nurse wrote down a number. **

**"Weight 160" **

**"Height 5.7" **

**"Can you give me a urine sample" asked the nurse pointing to the bathroom. **

**Becky got up and returned with the urine sample/ **

**"Ok" said the nurse. **

**Becky followered the nurse to a exam room. **

**"Any pain" asked the nurse once Becky was on the exam table. **

**"Just in my throat" coughed Becky **

**"Ok" said the nurse "Any other pain" she asked **

**"Haven't felt well for the past 2 weeks" said Becky **

**The nurse wrote that down. **

**The nurse handed Becky a gown and smiled and said "the doctor should be in soon" **

**Becky got off the examine table and changed into the gown. **

**Soon Joey came into the room. **

**"You look beautful" he said with a smile **

**"Thanks" said Becky giving Jesse a look. **

**There was a knock on the door and soon the doctor and nurse came in. **

**"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile" he said. **

**"Yeah, been kinda busy" coughed Becky **

**The doctor checked Becky's eyes, ears, nose and throat and then listened to her heart and chest. **

**"Sounds like you have quite the cold" he said writing some things down **

**"Yeah" said Becky **

**Say "ahhh" he asked looking into Becky's mouth. **

**"I think you may have strep" he said writing some things down. **

**Becky laided down on the exam table and lifted her gown exposing her breast and stomach. **

**"Ummm" said the doctor **

**"What do you mean "Ummm" asked Becky**

**"Nothing" said the doctor **

**The doctor felt in different places of Becky's stomach. And then felt around her breast. **

**"Tendor" he asked **

**"Yes" said Becky **

**"I think you may be pregnant" said the doctor**

**After the appointment, Becky and Joey got the best news ever. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This can't be happening" Becky told herself "I can't be getting sick"

She walked into the family room and sat down on the couch.

"Your dad and Vicki can't pick you or your sister up tonight" she told Michelle.

"But, what about school tomorrow' Michelle asked

"Looks like you'll be staying home tomorrow" Becky said

"But, I have a field" Michelle snezzed "tomorrow.

Becky felt Michelle's forehead.

"You're still running a fever" Becky said

"I feel fine" coughed Michelle

"But, you can't go to school tomorrow" Becky said

"Nicky and Alex it is time to get ready for bed" Becky said

"Ok" they both said and went into their bedrooms.

Becky cleaned off the table and put some things in the kitchen away.

She picked up Kristina.

"Bath time" she said

She turned on the water in bathrub

Soon, done with her bath. She put Kristina into her bed and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Once the boys were asleep and Kristina was asleep.

"Molly, it's time for sleep" said Becky pointing to the couch.

"Ok" said Molly.

Once everyone was asleep. Becky went down the hallway to check on Jesse.

"You been sleeping all day" she said

"I have" asked Jesse

"Yes" she said "Feeling better" she asked

"Not really" he said "I think I have the flu" he said

"Now, you tell me" Becky coughed

"Don't tell me you're sick now too" he said

"No, I guess I'm just tired" she said

She went into the bathroom and undressed and climbed into the shower. After a few minutes in the shower, Becky got out and heard something from the living room.

"Not again" she said after she had tied a bathrobe around her and came out still with shampoo in her hair.

"Sorry" cried Kelly

Becky went back into the shower to got the shampoo out of her hair and then quickily got out and put on her pj's.

In the living Kelly had vomited.

"That smells" Molly, putting a blanket up to her nose.

Becky picked up Kelly and carried her to the bathroom. After getting Kelly cleaned up and the vomit on the living room floor. Becky put Kelly back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry" said Kelly

"It's ok" said Becky, putting a blanket over Kelly.

At around 2am, Becky had finally gone back to sleep and didn't hear it when her alarm went off at 7am.

**It was August 4th and it was the day Becky had been waiting for for weeks now. **

**"Here, I'll help you get into that" said DJ helping Becky get into her wedding dress. **

**Becky was almost 2 months pregnant and wasn't sure if her wedding dress that she picked out would fit her. **

**"It doesn't fit" said Becky, while DJ tried to zip it up. **

**"I will" she said "I know it will fit" **

**After a few attempts DJ finally got the dress to zip. **

**The dress was a long white dress with a design in the middle. **

**Becky and Joey meet on the beach. **

**"This is beauiful" said Becky **

**"It sure is" said Joey "And I'm with the prettiest lady ever" he said with a smile. **

**"Awwww" DJ went who was right behind Becky **

**"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Becky told Joey **

**"Neither can I" he said **

**"And in 8 months we will bring this one into the world" pointing to her stomach **

**"I can't wait" he said "I will be the best dad ever" he said **

**"I know you will" Becky said as she gave Joey a kiss. **

**After the wedding Joey carried Becky back to their hotel. **

**"I told you I will do anything for you" he said putting ice on Becky's ankle **

**"I know" she said "Perfect way to end our wedding with twist ankle" she laughed **

**"Yeah perfect" he laughed **

**That night as Becky rested her head on Joey's chest, she knew she made the right choice to move away but she wonders at times will Kevin ever find out that the baby is his. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mommy. Mommy" said Nicky and Alex the next morning. But Becky wasn't getting up.

Soon, she heard them.

"Hi guys" she coughed, getting out of bed.

She went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. And made some pop tarts for Nicky and Alex.

"I have a headache" said Michelle coming into the kitchen "and my throat is sore" she coughed "When is my dad coming to get Kelly and I"

"Not sure" said Becky "I think around 2pm"

"Ok" said Michelle going back into the family room.

Becky went down the hallway and changed into sweats and a sweatshirt and then went back into the kitchen.

Nicky and Alex were in the living room watching TV when their bus came.

"Bye Mom" they both said before leaving.

Becky cleaned the living room and kitchen before DJ came to pick up Molly.

"Did you have fun" asked DJ

"Yes' said Molly

"Thanks" said DJ before leaving with Molly

Becky started a load of laundry and got Kristina changed and put her into her playpin

She sat on the couch and soon heard a sound coming from the washer.

"Crap"she said to herself as she saw when she came into the laundry room. The washer had overflowed onto the laundry room floor. She stopped the washer and then cleaned up what was left of it on the floor.

She got on the phone and called the repair guy to come and fix the problem which had happened a few other times that week.

"I'll be tomorrow at 2"he said

"Ok"said Becky

Back in the living room, Kelly was singing the song to Barney again. "I love you, you love me" and all of a sudden she heard a known at the door.

"Daddy"she heard Kelly say when she saw the person at the door.

Becky answered it.

"You look hobble" said Danny "Are you sick too" he asked

"Yeah, woke up this morning with a bit of a sore throat" Becky coughed "but, I have things I need to do around here"she pointed to the dishes in the sink and the mess in the living room.

"You go and rest"said Danny "I will clean up the house for you"he said with a smile

"You don't have too" said Becky with a hoarse voice

"Ok" said Danny "I hope both you and Jesse feel better" he said and then he left along with Michelle and Kelly.

"I feel sick" Becky said after she finished cleaning the house and washing the dishes and went to sit on the couch for a few minutes but soon found herself asleep.

Back in the bedroom Jesse was dreaming

**After many test, the baby turned out to be Joey's. **

**"Joey" said Becky "I think it's time to have the twins"she held her stomach with a smile **

**"Really" smiled Joey getting out of his chair and grabbing his coat. "Do you have everything"he asked **

**"Yes" said Becky holding her bag **

**At the hospital Becky and Joey were taken back to a room. Becky changed into a hospital gown and got into the hospital bed. And within a few hours Emily came into this world, followered by Erica. **

**"There so beautiful" smiled Joey **

**"Yes, they are"said Becky **

**Becky held both of the twins in her arm and smiled at them. **

**"I'm your mommy"she smiled at them **

**"And I'm your daddy"smiled Joey **

**"We have our little family now"said Joey**

**Becky gave Joey a hug and a kiss. **

**"Yes, she said our family is complete"she said **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Becky" said Jesse. He was sitting on the bed next to her. 'You fell alseep on the couch and I carried you in here" he said

"Oh" said Becky getting up "I must've fallen alseep" she coughed a few times

"Your not going anywhere"he said "You took care of me yesterday and I'm going to take care of you today"he said with a smile "Feeling much better, thanks to you"he said

"Open up"he said putting a thermometer under Becky's tongue

"Jess"she said "You don't.." before he put his finger up to her mouth "No talking" he said

"102.1 degree" he said "That calls for a day or 2 of rest for you" he said placing the thermometer on the table

"Remove your shirt" Jesse asked

"Jesse" Becky rolled her eyes before removing it with a cough.

"Breathe" said Jesse putting the Vicks onto Becky's chest "This should help that cough you have" he said

"Thanks"she said

"No problem"he said as he kissed her on the forehead

Becky fell asleep and woke up the next day feeling a lot better.


End file.
